The Chronicles of Team Overdrive
by Navek
Summary: When the 2nd annual World Racing Grand Prix arrives, a new duel team from America will take the dueling world by storm and give Team 5Ds a run for their money. Prepare for Team Overdrive. Discontinued.
1. Summary

**Riding Duel. **

**A duel that revolutionized Duel Monsters. The duelist who ride are known as D-Wheelers. There is a trio of brothers who risk their all for this game. **

**Zeke, the Genex mechanic.**

**Leon, the Pyschic strategist.**

**KC, the Flamvell trick shot.**

**These 3 D-Wheelers will take on all challenges, all duelists, and they will show the world who the best Duel team is, and what their made of. **

**Now, without further to do...**

**RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!**


	2. Prologue

[This story will use Real world rules. Card will either be real, from video games, created by me or other authors. For cards from the anime that appear in video games, I will use the effects that I think are better.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. If I did, Funamation would have dubbed it, Jack would not have an english accent, the rest of the signer dragons would have powered up forms, and there would have been 2 more seasons. Enjoy.

Prologue 1: The Mechanic

Location: New York, USA

Time: 8:15 pm

Date: June 15, 2035

_I'll never forget my first public riding duel. Mostly because it was my first real duel. I spent most of my high school years making my deck, watching tournaments on TV and working on my Duel Runner. Up until now, the only people I've ever dueled were my two brothers. We probably would've keep to that routine, until we saw the World Racing Grand Prix. We saw a team that no body thought would get through the first round dominate the tournament. A team whose oldest member was no older than me. They were our inspiration to rise and make it to the 2nd WRGP. _

The lights of the city illuminated the night sky. Cars were racing by. People were going about there business. Every single part of the city of full of activity. As excepted from the city that never sleeps. But there was one place that had more people gathered around than any other part of the city. When Riding Duels became the next big thing many locations in America altered for this great sport. This was by far the most famous location...

Madison Square Garden.

The arena had the appearance of the Japan's famous Kaiba Dome. The seats were full of fans and duelists alike. All eyes were on the Duel currently in play. The 2 D-Wheelers couldn't be any more

different. One was riding a Harley styled runner. He was a tallman with dark tan skin. He wore classic biker gear. On had Dragunity Knight- Vajrayana (1900/1200) on his field and had confident smirk.

(LP: 8000 SPC:3) His opponent had a moped like runner and as scrawny as hell. He had Marshmallon (300/500) on the field in defense position with no cards face down. (LP: 500 SPC: 1)

P2: "Face it man. It doesn't matter how powerful your monster is it can't beat my Marshmallon."

P1: "We'll see about that. My turn."

(P1 SPC: 4/ P2 SPC: 2)

P1: "It's time to show you why they call me Creed the Impaler. I can beat you without attacking."

P2: "Your bluffing."

Creed: "I'm not. I have 4 Speed Counters. You no what that means." He smirked.

Creed's opponent eyes widening in fear. "Oh No!"

Creed: "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every Speed Spell in my hand. And I have Deceased Synchron in my hand. So long loser"

(P2 LP:0 SPC:2)

The short mans runner came to a stop and hung his head in defeat. Creed stopped his runner and stood up.

Creed: "Is there no one here who can offer me a challenge? There's got to be some one here who can give me real duel."

Suddenly a voice cried out,"That would be me Creed!"

A green and black duel runner similar to Rex Goodwin's old Duel Runner but with arms similar to Yusei's rocketed on the track. It came to a stop right in front of Creed. The Rider wore a plain black shirt, a dogtag, tan cargo shorts, black and white sneakers and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He took off his helmet to reveal a young man with a fair complexion, dark green eyes, shaggy brown hair, and a determined smile.

Creed: "Who the hell are you kid?"

?: "My name is Ezekiel Hudson. But most people call me Zeke. I'm a recent graduate of the New York Duel Academy and I wanted to see if all those classes were worth it."

Creed: "This ain't the Academy kid. This is the real deal. Do you know who I am?"

Zeke: "Yes. I still want to duel and I'm not leaving until I duel you."

Creed smirked. "Fine I'll give you a chance."

Zeke: "Awesome."

The D-Wheelers mounted their runners and a waited at the starting line. A woman at the stands with a microphone stood up.

MC: "Alright. Alright. A new face to the Riding Duel circuit has challenged the undefeated champion of New York, Creed the Impaler. Lets hear it for the challenger Zeke Hudson!" The crowd gave an explosive cheer.

Creed: "Try not to lose on my first turn kid."

Zeke: "Wasn't planning on it."

Zeke/Creed: "Activating Speed World 2!"

_Duel Mode. Autopilot stand by._

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

Zeke/Creed: **RIDING DUEL. ACCELERATION!**

Zeke: "I'll go first. I draw."

(Zeke SPC: 1/ Creed SPC: 1)

Zeke: "I set a monster and set 2 cards. I end my turn."

Creed: "My turn."

(Zeke SPC: 2/ Creed SPC: 2)

Creed: "I activate Speed Spell – Count Up and discard 1 card from my hand to increase my Speed Counters by 3."

(Creed SPC: 5)

Creed: "I summon Dragunity Dux."(1500/1000) "When Dux is normal summoned, I get to equip him with 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type Dragunity monster in my grave. I chose Dragunity Brandistock.

Also, Dux gains 200 attack points for each Dragunity card I control." (1900) "Dux take out his set monster."

Dux stabbed at the set monster, revealing a tube like monster. (1500/1900)

Zeke: "Looks like R-Genex Accelerator isn't going anywhere."

Creed: "Lucky Shot. I set a card and end my turn."

Zeke: "During your end phase I activate Cyber Summon Blaster. Now whenever I summon a Machine-Type monster, you take 300 points of damage. My turn."

(Zeke SPC: 3/ Creed SPC: 6)

Zeke: "I activate Accelerator's effect. Since I just drew a Genex monster I can special summon it. I summon Genex Solar in attack position." (2500/1500) Cyber Summon Blaster lit up and fired at Creed. (Creed LP: 7700)

MC: "Amazing! First blood goes to Zeke!"

Zeke: "And I'm just getting started. I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw 2 cards and discard 1. And since I just drew a Genex monster I get to summon it. Meet Genex Searcher" (1600/400) "My Blaster activates again." (Creed LP: 7400) " I switch Accelerator to attack position. Genex Solar attack Dragunity Dux with Solar Burst." Solar lit up and shot a beam of light out of his chest and incinerated Dux damaging Creed. (Creed LP: 6800) "Now Searcher and Accelerator attack you directly." Searcher punched him and accelerator blasted him. (Creed LP: 3700)

MC: "Amazing! Creed has lost half his life points in one attack!"

Creed: "HAHAHAHAHA! This is what I wanted. Finally, a real duel. You done kid?"

Zeke: "Just about."

Creed: "Then it's my turn!"

(Zeke SPC: 4/ Creed SPC: 7)

Creed: "I set a card. Now I summon Dragunity Aklys." (1000/800) "I activate his effect to summon Dragunity Legionnare and equip Aklys to him. (1200/800) "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Batton. Now I remove Legionnare from play to Special Summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten. (2600/1200) "When Aklys is sent to the grave, I can destroy 1 card." Cyber Summon Blaster shattered. "I activate Leyvaten's effect equiping him with the Dragunity Phalanx in my grave. Now I use Phalanx's ability to special summon him." (500/1100) "Now I tune Phalanx to Leyvaten." Phalanx transformed into 2 synchro gates that circled Leyvaten who in turn transformed into 8 shining stars. A huge light burst to the sky. '_The Three-headed beast emerges from the inferno to bring forth a blaze of glory. Synchro Summon. Ignite, __**TRIDENT DRAGION!" **_(3000/2800)

Zeke: "H-Holy crap!"

MC: "It's here! Creed's ultimate monster!" The crowds cheers were even louder than before.

Creed: "I activate his effect destroying my 2 set cards to gain 2 extra attacks. Trident Dragion attack all of his monsters with Blazing Tri-Force!"

The dragon fired with all 3 of its mouths, incinerating all 3 of Zeke's monsters. The resulting explosion blinded every one in the stands. When the smoke cleared, Zeke had a small machine on his side (200/400). But what shocked everyone was Creed's life point counter.

(Zeke LP: 4600/Creed LP: 2700)

Creed: "WHAT! Where did that monster come from, and how did I lose 1000 life points?"

Zeke: "When Genex Searcher is detroyed in battle, I get to summon a Genex monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck. And Genex Solar inflicts 500 points of damage when a Genex monster is sent to the grave."

Creed: "I-I'm ending my turn. _How? How? Did this kid outsmart me?_"

Zeke: "It's my turn."

(Zeke SPC: 5/ Creed SPC: 8)

Zeke: "I activating Call of the Haunted to summon Genex Solar from my grave. Now I tune Genex Recycled to Genex Solar." Recycled turned into a gate while Solar turned into 7 stars. "_The force brings us together and strengthens our bonds personifies as this demon of speed. Synchro Summon. Here we go, Genex Ally Axel!"_ (2600/2000)

Creed: "You call that a Synchro?"

Zeke: "Yes I do. I activate Axel's effect. Once per turn, I can discard 1 card to summon Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from my grave and double its attack points." Axel launched a card from his wrist dealer, revealing the card to be Genex Searcher. Said card transformed into its physical form, glowing with power and doubling in size. (3200)

Creed: "No ####ing way!"

Zeke: "Unfortunately yes. Searcher attack Trident Dragion." Searcher punched right through Trident, shattering it. (Creed LP: 2500) "Now Genex Ally Alex. End this with Accel Power Kick!"

Axel raced toward Creed, spun around and kicked Creed's runner with all his might. (Creed LP: 0)

Creed's runner activated it emergency stop. The Crowd exploded with an applause even louder than they ever did for Creed. Soon they all started chanting, "ZEKE! ZEKE! ZEKE! ZEKE!"

MC: "Unbelievable. Zeke Hudson has just single-highhandedly beaten the greatest duelist in all of New York. Ezekiel Hudson is now the Top Duelist of the great city of New York."

Zeke was taking a victory lap, and gave the crowd a thumbs up.

_It was the greatest feeling in the world. The crowd cheering my name. Creed didn't even seem like he could hold a grudge. He was cheering along with everyone else. This was my first taste of victory. And it certainly wouldn't be my last. For me or my brothers. _

Prologue 2: The Strategist

Location: Lower Manhattan, USA

Time: 7:24 AM

Date: June 16, 2035

_At a first glance, I seem like a pretty hyperactive guy who rides an old duel board around the city. The only reason I even ride a duel board because my runner is incomplete. Since my brother is a licensed mechanic, me and KC let him make our runners. So while Zeke was handling the tech stuff, and KC was busy chasing girls, went around dueling anyone I could to perfect my skills. Today was more important than the others because I meet a man who used a one of a kind deck._

A sleek blue duel board shimmered with the sunlight rays as it streaked through the city streets. It's rider wore a yellow plad open shirt with a white undershirt, a black backpack, dark blue jeans and a pair of white and black sneakers. His was thin man with short brown hair and gray eyes. He skidded to halt in front of a Starbucks, picking up his board and tucking it under his arm. When he entered, a puerto rican man saw him and a smile appeared on his face.

?: "Mourning Leon."

Leon: "Hey Cavo, the usual please."

Cavo: "Sure thing."He went straight to making the drink. "So did you hear?"

Leon: "Hear what?"

Cavo: "Your big bro's the new champ."

Leon: "Of course, I was in the audience."

Cavo: "Oh... right. Well anyway, there's talk about some old dude in central park that has a one of a kind deck."

Leon: "Teats impossible. There's no such thing. Maybe a one of a kind card, but not a whole deck."

Cavo: "Well, maybe you should duel him and see for yourself."

Leon: "Maybe I will"

Time Change: 10:15 AM

Leon arrived at central park a while later. He found a crowd gathered around an old man holding up cards. The old man was yelling, "That's right everybody. Take a look. This is a one of a kind ancient treasure deck right here."

Leon: "Bull!"

Everyone turned toward Leon with a surprised look on their faces. The old man only smiled in return.

Leon: "There's no such thing as a one of kind deck."

?: Oh no sonny. This is deck is 100% real."

Leon: "Fine then. Duel me and prove it." He pulled a standard blue and black duel disk out of his backpack, strapped to his arm, inserted his deck in the holder and activated it.

?: "Alright then. But first lets introduce ourselves. My name is Tenzen Yanagi. Treasure Hunter Extraordinaire!" Yanagi activated his duel disk.

Leon: "I am Leonard Hudson. Soon to be a 4th year Obelisk Blue student at the New York Duel Academy."

Leon/Yanagi: **LET'S DUEL!**

(Leon LP: 8000/ Yanagi LP: 8000)

Yanagi: "Hehe. Seniority rules. My draw. I summon the one and only Cabrera Stone (0/0). I set 4 cards and end my turn."

Leon: "My turn. I summon Destructotron. (1600/400) _Normally when someone sets that many cards and a monster 0 attack points, it means those cards are meant to protect it. Since he set the card on the far left first, that must be his most important trap. That's my target._ I activate Destructotron's effect. By paying 1000 life points, (Leon LP: 7000) I can destroy 1 face down card you control. Destroy the one on his far left." The face down card turned out to be Negate Attack. "Now I activate Emergency Teleport, letting me special summon a Psychic-Type monster from my hand or deck. From my deck I summon Psychic Commander in attack position. (1400/800) Now I tune Psychic Commander to Destuctotron to Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer." (2400/2000)

Yanagi: "What? No chant?"

Leon: "Of course. I'm only serious during a duel. So I don't waste time doing a chant. I leave that to my brothers. Psychic Lifetrancer destroy the Cabrera Stone." Lifetrancer shot a ball of light and a ball of dark at the stone, shattering it to pieces.

Yanagi: "Alright sonny, you made your big move. Now its time I make mine. I activate Curse Reflection Doll and Defense Draw. Curse Reflection Doll takes any effect damage I take and send it back to you and Cabrera Stone deals 1000 damage to its owner when its destroyed." Several Black Dolls flew from the card and hit Leon directly. (Leon LP: 6000) "And Defense Draw negates any battle damage I take from this attack and lets me draw 1 card."

Leon: "I activate Lifetrancer's effect to remove Psychic Commander from my graveyard to gain 1200 life points.(Leon LP: 7200) I set 2 cards and end my turn."

(Leon LP: 7200/ Yanagi LP: 8000)

Yanagi: "My turn. I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot letting us each draw 3 cards. I set a monster and set 2 cards. I end my turn.

(Leon LP: 7200/ Yanagi LP: 8000)

Leon: "My turn. I summon Armored Axon Kicker." (2200/1800)

Yanagi: "What? That's a level 6 monster. How could you summon it?"

Leon: "Since I have another Psychic-Type monster on the field, I can normal summon this card without releasing a monster. Now I activate Brain Hazard to summon my removed from play Psychic Commander. Now I tune Psychic Commander to Armored Axon Kicker to Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster. (3000/2500) Blaster attack his set monster." Blaster stood in the middle of the two duelists. He pointed his black gun at Yanagi's set monster and his white pistol at his master. "When Blaster inflicts piercing damage, I gain the difference in life points."

Yanagi: "I activate Totem Pole to negate your attack."

Leon: "I activate Trap Jammer to negate your trap."

Hyper Psychic Blaster shot 2 lasers. One shot at the set monster that turned out to be Ashoka Pillar. (0/2200).

(Leon LP: 8000/ Yanagi LP: 7200)

Yanagi: "OH NO! When Ashoka Pillar is destroyed, its owner take 2000 points of damage." A large pile of rocks fell on Yanagi. (Yanagi LP: 5200)

Leon: "Lifetrancer attack him directly. (Yanagi LP: 2800) I remove Commander to activate Lifetrancer's effect. (Leon LP: 9200) I set a card and end my turn."

(Leon LP: 9200/ Yanagi LP: 2800)

Yanagi: "My turn. I activate Card Destruction to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards. Now I remove Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar, Cabrera Stone, Mine Golem and Stone Statue of the Aztecs from my graveyard to summon Megarock Dragon." The five monsters burst into rocks and merged together into a gigantic dragon that gave a threatening roar. (3500/3500) "This card represents my life's work by by gaining power from my Skull, Pillar and Stone."

Leon: "What do you mean by that Yanagi?"

Yanagi: "Since I was a young man, I traveled the world in search of ancient treasures. I spent my entire life making this deck. These cards my most precious possessions and I want to show them to the world."

Leon: "_He's really passionate about his cards. He reminds me of Zeke so much.""_Alright Yanagi. Show me what you got!"

Yanagi: "Gladly sonny. Megarock Dragon, attack Psychic Lifetrancer."

Thousands of rocks exploded from Megarock and pierced through Lifetrancer. (Leon LP: 8300)

Yanagi: "I end my turn sonny."

(Leon LP: 8300/ Yanagi LP: 2800)

Leon: "It's my turn. I activate my Battle Teleportation trap card. This card lets Hyper Psychic Blaster attack you directly!"

Yanagi: "WHAT!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster aimed both his cannons at Yanagi while chanting, "_Target acquired. Firing in 3, 2, 1... __**COSMIC CANNON!**_" Two large beams of green light fired from the cannons, flew past the dragon and hit Yanagi dead on. (Yanagi LP: 0)

Yanagi: "You really are skilled sonny. I bet you could give Yusei a run for his money."

Leon: "Wait, a minute, did you say Yusei? As in Team 5Ds Yusei Fudo?"

Yanagi: "That's right. He showed me how these cards can be played. You actually remind me about him a lot. You two are always so serious."

Leon: "Ha. That's only when I'm dueling old man."

Leon/Yanagi: "Hahahahaha."

Yanagi: "Well, gotta get going sonny. There's plenty of treasures to found and I ain't got a lot years left."

_And with that, Yanagi walked away. He lead a life of adventure and found a true one of a kind deck. At that moment, I knew that the world was full interesting duelists. And entering the World Racing Grand Prix was my ticket to the greatest duels of my life._

Prologue 3: The Trick Shot

Location: Manhattan Apartment District, USA

Time: 2:59 PM

Date: June 17,2035

_If I had to describe myself in one word, it would be … Uh,, on second thought, there is no one word to describe me. I'm know as a self-proclaimed ladies man, a reckless kid, a lazy ass, and my personal favorite... THE TRICK SHOT OF MANHATTAN! I got that name because of my personal idol, Brodor of Team Ragnarok. The dude stood on his runner while dueling and pretty much owned Crow Hogan. But when me and my bros duel him and his team in the WRGP, I'm gonna be the greatest Trick Shot of all time, and my duel with the NYDA queen proved it._

As the sun creaked through the window shades, a clock shaped like Time Wizard started to tick toward ten. In 1, 2, 3...

_Game on,Get your game on. Come on, ya better play..._

_BAM!_

The clock was crushed underneath the former sleepers hand. The boy was medium height with brown hair and brown eyes. He got out of bed and stretched. After putting on a Miami Heat Jersey, black shorts, two white wristbands, an red and orange duel disk and a pair of orange Nikes, he raced downstairs. There, he was greeted by Zeke typing away at his computer.

Zeke: "Yo KC. Finally awake?"

KC: "Screw you man." He looked around. "Where's Leon?"

Zeke: "Getting in as much practice as possibly. You should do the same."

KC: "All right. By the way, how are the runners turning out?"

Zeke: "Let's just say I'm ahead of schedule. "

KC: "Alright. See ya."

Zeke: "Bye."

After taking the subway, KC wandered to the local mall for two reasons: To find someone strong to duel and to find a hot babe. And as he arrived at the food court, a playful smirk adorned his features as he found someone who could fill both Quotas: Angela Rains AKA Miss New York Duel Academy. She was a blond fair-skinned girl with killer curves and big... you know. She was also known for being a man-killer. She dueled, defeated and humiliated every guy who showed any interest in her. Thinking it was his lucky day, KC walked up to her.

KC: "Hey baby."

Angela: "No."

KC: "I didn't even say anything."

Angela: "You want to ask me out right?"

KC: "That's half right."

Angela: "What?"

KC: "Hear me out babe. You and me. One duel. If you win, I leave you alone. If I win, You go on a date with me."

Angela: "Fine. Let's do this Mr ..."

KC: "Kory Cyrus Hudson. But just call me KC." He winked.

They both activated their duel disks and drew their 5 cards.

KC/Angela: **LET'S DUEL!**

(KC LP: 8000/ Angela LP: 8000)

Angela: "Ladies first. I summon Silent Magician LV4. (1000/1000) Next I activate Card Destruction making us discard our hands and draw the same amount. Now since you just drew 5 cards, Silent Magician gains her maximum 5 Spell Counters and 500 attack points for each counter." Silent Magician twirled her staff as she glowed with power. (3500)

KC: "3500 points on the first turn? No wonder they call you the academy's duel queen."

Angela: " Flattery will get you no where. I set a card and end my turn."

(KC LP: 8000/ Angela LP: 8000)

KC: "My turn. I summon Raging Flame Sprite. (100/200) Now I discard Infernal Flame Emperor to play Double Attack, letting my Sprite attack twice this turn. Now I use his ability to attack you directly." Sprite shot a fireball that hit her in her center. (Angela LP: 7900) "And when Sprite attacks directly, he gains 1000 attack points. (1100). Now attack again." (Angela LP: 6800) Sprite glowed again. (2100) "I set two cards. You're up."

(KC LP: 8000/ Angela LP: 6800)

Angela: "During my Standby Phase, I can release Silent Magician with 5 Spell Counters to upgrade it to Level 8." A pillar of light surrounded the magician before dying out and revealing her LV 8 counterpart. (3500/1000) "Now I summon Magician's Valkyria. (1600/1800) Silent Magician, attack Raging Flame Sprite." She twirled her staff and fire a powerful beam of magic. "When she attacks I activate Magician's Circle letting us both summon a Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less attack points. I summon Dark Red Enchanter." (1700/2200)

KC: "I summon Flamvell Magician. (1400/200) Now I activate Negate Attack to stop your attack and end the battle phase." A vortex absorbed the beam as KC lazily smirked.

Angela: "Damn it. I set a card and end my turn."

(KC LP: 8000/ Angela LP: 6800)

KC: "Here we go. I activate DNA Surgery, turning every monster into a FIRE attribute monster." All the Magicians on Angela's field gained a red aura. "Now I summon the Ultimate Baseball Kid. (500/1000) And now for the best part. He gains 1000 attack points for every other FIRE monster on the field! Ya I'm on fire Baby!" The Kid released a massive heat wave. (5500)

Angela: "_He used my monsters to power his own. Nice."_

KC: "Raging Sprite attack her directly." (Angela LP: 5700) Sprite glowwed again. (3100) "Now Ultimate Baseball Kid attack Magician's Valkyria. _Flaming Home Run!" _

A ball of fire appeared in front of the kid. He hit the ball with all his might. Upon contact, the magician exploded as Angela was surrounded by a mass of flame. (Angela: 1800) (4500)

KC: Now I activate his second effect, releasing Flamvell Magician and Raging Flame Sprite to inflict 1000 points of damage. (Angela LP: 800) (2500) I set a card and end my turn."

(KC LP: 8000/ Angela LP: 800)

Angela: "My..."

KC: "I release Ultimate Baseball Kid to play Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai. Now you take damage equal to deal you damage equal to his original attack." (Angela LP: 300)

Angela: "ENGOUGH. Silent Magician. Dark Red Enchanter. ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

The two beams of magic collided into one beam that knocked KC onto his back. (KC LP: 2700)

Angela: "Your move."

(KC LP: 2700/ Angela LP: 300)

KC: _"One more attack like that and I'm done for. I have to draw a game winner. I have to Destiny Draw."_

KC: "My turn!" As he drew his final card, a large smile appeared on his face. "I activate Tremendous Fire and deal you 1000 points of damage!"

(KC LP: 2700/ Angela LP: 0)

Angela: _"I can't believe I lost. Now I have to got out with that happy go lucky weirdo."_

KC: _"Ya I won! Now where to take Angela? Maybe a scary movie so she can cuddle and rub against me when she gets scared. HA HA."_

Then his phone started ringing. Seeing the caller ID as Zeke, he had no choice but to pick up.

KC: "Hello?"

Zeke: "Dude! Come home right freaking now! I manged to complete our runners. Pack your things, cause in 2 days we leave for New Domino City and the WRGP!"

The line went dead and then with all his speed, KC ran as fast as he could while screaming at the top of his lungs, "YAHOO!"

Angela just stood there with a confused look on her face. "What?"

_So I blew off the hottest girl in school. At the moment I didn't care. I was to syked to be a turbo duelist. Besides, there's probably plenty of hot girls in New Domino. But what really got me excited was that now, entering the WRGP was sure thing._

Final Prologue: Team Overdrive

Location: Brooklyn Bridge, USA

Time: 10:59 AM

Date: June 18, 2035

As the mourning sun gleamed through through the bridge, three Duel Runners were speeding through.

Zeke was riding on his runner Hardwired. Leon was riding a blue and gray version of Primo's untransformed Terrible Omen. This was the Psychwinder. And KC rode a smaller red with flame decals version of Jack's Wheel of Fortune with arms similar to Crow's Blackbird. This was the Incinerator. As they felt the wind, the adrenaline and the hum of the runners, they all thought the same thing.

_Look out world. Here comes __**TEAM OVERDRIVE!**_

**The Prologue is complete. Now the story can begin.**

(Starts with Zeke, Leon and KC riding side by side on their Duel Runners, then 3 Synchro Summons appear alongside them, forming Genex Ally Triforce beside Zeke, Overmind Archfiend by Leon and Ancient Flamvell Deity beside KC.)

_Going fast makes me feel alive,_

(The complete Crimson Dragon seal appears in the background and remains the background as images of Yusei with Stardust Dragon, Jack with Red Dragon Archfiend, Akiza with Black Rose Dragon, Luna with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Crow with Black-Winged Dragon flash by.)

_My heartbeat's in Hyper Drive,_

(An image of a Blond man with Elemental Hero Ocean and an African woman with Vylon Soldier appears, before a burst of light explode from Ocean, fading to reveal Masked Hero Vapor.)

_Do you think you can win? Only if I lose,_

(More images flash past, Kalin beside Infernity Doom Dragon, Sherry LeBlanc beside Chevalier de Fleur, Andre beside Thunder Unicorn and Bruno beside T.G. Blade Blaster.)

_Just let destiny choose,_

(An image of Shadow Silhouettes showed team at a round table, followed quickly by a rapid-fire series of Windmill Genex attacking Elemental Hero The Shining, Magical Android attacking Beta the Magnet Warrior, Red Dragon Archfiend attacking Flamvell Uruquizas, T.G. Blade Blaster launching a volley of machine gun fire at Infernity Destroyer, Black Rose Dragon unleashing a gale of rose petals that quickly destroys 3 Ojama Tokens.)

_I can hear you breathin',_

(Following on from last sequence, Lighting Warrior attacks Fabled Unicore, Infernity Beast attacks Flamvell Dragnov, Ultimate Baseball Kid launches a sphere of orange aura at a demonic Duel Runner, Hyper Psychic Blaster faces Arcanite Magician on a duel lane, Stardust Dragon and Ally of Justice Castador face off, then finally Life Stream Dragon and Ultimate Axon Kicker charge at each other.)

_I can see you comin',_

(Bruno rides along a highway on his Duel Runner with T.G. Wonder Magician and T.G. Power Gladiator beside him, then the scene changes to Genex Controller tuning with Genex Furnace to create Thermal Genex, who soars over Zeke's Duel Runner, then a Tuning of Esper Girl and Psychic Snail which forms Magical Android, and finally Flamvell Guard tuning with Flamvell Fiend, which creates Flamvell Uruquizas.)

_I can feel the wind; it's blowin' me around,_

(Zeke stands on a road of light with a pentagon star etched on the desert far below, looking further along the light road at a hooded man wearing a black robe with, before he vanishes in a flicker of shadows and Jack and Yusei ride past on their Duel Runners with their respective Cosmic Signer Dragons flying overhead.)

_Take a shot at me running side by side,_

(Leon faces the african woman in a split screen with Leon standing before an Arcadia Movement seal, while the young woman stands in front of glowing wisdom knot. Then the scene cuts toYusei and Jack in a similar split-screen, with a blue background for Yusei and a red background for Jack.)

_It's a blur… as I go by,_

(Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon soar New Domino together, with their Signers' respective birthmarks in the sky above each of them. Then a pillar of light erupts from Kaiba Dome and fades to reveal a silhouette of The Wicked Eraser.)

_I can hear you breathin'_

(Hyper Psychic Blaster and Overmind Archfiend flank Leon, then cut to Zeke with his four main Genex Synchros around him, then to Leon with Flamvell Poun and Flamvell Uruquizas standing beside him and silhouette of Flamvell Nidhogg in the background.)

_I can see you comin',_

(In a scene from the final of the WRGP, Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Hydro Genex and reduces it to ashes with a jet of flames. Then cut to Flamvell Dragonir launching a fire which engulfs a screaming Jack. Ultimate Axon Kicker attacks Thor, Lord of the Aesir while Dragan looks on in what could be described as horror.)

_I can feel the wind; it's blowin' me around,_

(Zeke and Yusei stand facing Aporia, with Meklord Emperor Mekanikle looming over Aporia, then Crpw faces off against Doomkaiser Dragon, Revived King Ha Des and Undead Skull Archfiend, Trudge gestures and Goyo Guardian charges at Kalin, then Jack's Knight blocks a sword strike from Twilight Rose Knight and reduces it to ashes with a burst of flames while Akiza looks on in rage.)

_See the sun arisin',_

(Team Overdrive stands on the Daedalus Bridge and looks across to the Satellite, then cut to the other end with the shadow group from earlier standing on the other bridge section and looking towards New Domino.)

_Fire in the sky,_

(Flamvell Runemancer destroys Black Rose Dragon with Lighting Strike, then cut to Black Rose Dragon reappearing and destroying the field with its effect, Akiza summons Twilight Rose Knight who in turn summons Hedge Guard and the two Tune to create Splendid Rose before both Black Rose Dragon and Splendid Rose attack KC, clearly reducing his Life Points to zero.)

_Greatness thrusts itself into our lives._

(Finish with the five Signer marks flowing together and forming the Crimson Dragon, which towers over the Kaibadome while Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon , Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon all look up towards it from around the rim of the stadium.)


	3. Chapter 1: The City of Lights

Chapter 1: The City of Lights

Location: Unknown

Time: 9:30 PM

Date: June 25, 2035

The scene shows an dark office. It had the usual features an office has except for the stone tablet on the wall. The symbol etched into the tablet was a wisdom knot. The Person sitting at the desk was looked like he was in his 20s and was clad in a black business suit. His hair was dark. His skin was pale. His eyes were red. And his smile while looking sincere held a bit of mischief. He was currently talking to an unseen man on his computer screen.

"Mr. Nero, how are the proceedings in London?" the young man queered.

"On schedule sir." the man on the computer replied.

"Excellent." the young man smirked.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I've gone over the project. Ran countless scenarios. And every trial shows that New Domino City is the better location to set up shop."

"Your point being?"

"We've established key points all over the world. Yet we don't have a single agent in New Domino or The Public Maintenance Bureau. We have no control over the WRGP. We've always maintained a stronghold in New Domino. So why have we pulled out now?"

The young man's smile turned into an annoyed scowl. "Let me answer that with a question of my own. Who has always tampered with our will?"

"Team 5Ds."

"And where are they based?"

"New Domino."

"Anymore questions?"

"No sir."

"Good. Than get to work."

"Yes Sir." The computer screen went blank. The young man turned his seat toward the window where full moon shined down upon him. As he looked at the moon, his smirked turned into a crazy ear to ear smile.

"Rex Goodwin tried to harness the ancient power of the Earthbound Immortal and the Crimson Dragon. Aporia tried to change the future. Past. Future. They even even tried to see whats going on in the present. Hehehehehehe. It's so obvious it almost isn't funny. Where they failed, we shall succeed. And with Team 5Ds in the dark, who can stop me?" He turned his chair toward the tablet on his wall and stared directly at the wisdom knot. "To question our will is to question the will of God."

Location: Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France

Time: 7:46 AM

Date: June 26, 2035

In order to get to New Domino, Team Overdrive had to book 2 flights. 1 from New York to Paris and 1 from Paris to New Domino. They had 6 days in Paris before the 2nd Flight. As the people in the airport went about their business, we see a trio of familiar faces sitting on a bench in the terminal. Zeke was reading a _Top Duelist_ magazine with interest, KC was listening to his I-pod and Leon was looking through his deck.

"Look here." Zeke pointed to a picture of himself in the magazine. "It says "Ezekiel Hudson shows promise of a professional Turbo Duelist after his victory over Creed the Impaler."

"Cool Story Bro." Leon replied with a bored demeanor.

"You know, you can at least be excited for me."

"Dude compared to a team like Team Unicorn, Creeds an amateur."

"We'll than we'll just have to get better right KC?" No reply. "KC?"

Zeke turned to KC and saw that he had his eyes closed an beating his head to the song on his I-Pod.

Zeke breathed in, opened his mouth …..

"TAKE OUT THE #$^ING EARPHONES!" KC fell out of his seat and landed on his ass. He took out his earphones.

"Bro. Chill your Nips."

"You were ignoring me."

"No I wasn't"

"Uh guy?" Leon said. "What?" Zeke/KC replied. Leon pointed strait ahead. "People are staring at us." "Oh." The fight stopped. A few minutes later, a french man wearing the airports uniform walked up to Zeke. "Meisour Hudson. Zwe ave your Duel runners and your luggage waiting for you."

"Thank You sir." And with that Team Overdrive's adventure in Europe began.

Location: Paris Countryside

Time: 7:30 PM

Date: June 26, 2035

While Leon decided to explore the Luve and KC decided to hit on French Girls, Zeke took the Hardwired out for a spin on the countryside. As his runner cruised at a casual speed, he enjoyed the feel of the wind and felt at piece. Suddenly, a gray sleek duel runner zoomed past him at an incredible speed. The runner was being pursued by a french police cruiser that had its sirens blazing. Zeke moved up to the cruiser.

"What going on officers?"

"The man on that runner is wanted criminal. He's responsible for the hospitalization of over 40 officers in London. We're trying to apprehend him but we can't keep up."

"Let me handle him officers." Zeke heroically exclaimed as he raced up to the runner. Upon closer inspection, one could see that the man had blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black duster, long jeans and a gray helmet. His runner had several wing-like features all around his runner.

"You are a wanted man. Stop your and let the nice police men haul your ass to jail." Zeke smirked.

The man gave no reply and just speed up ahead of him.

"OK, we'll do this the hard way." Zeke raced after him. They eventually reached the city. "Perfect." Zeke thought. "I can initiate a Riding Duel and force him into the Duel Tunnel."

"Do you every give up?" The man said.

"Not really."

"I like that. How about a duel kid. If I win, you never saw me. If you win, I tell you my reasons."

"Fine by me."

"Activating _Speed World 2_!" they both shouted.

As a warning Holo-Sign appeared on the right side of the cities road and the vehicles cleared the way, an opening appeared on the road leading to the underground Duel Tunnel. A computerized voice spoke in french, "(_A Riding Duel has been initiated. All non-dueling vehicles must excited the combat lane. Waiting Central Authorization. Authorization approved._)" Zeke and the duster-clad rider zoomed into the bright tunnel.

"My name is Zeke. Can I get yours."

"My name is Jeremiah. No let's get down to business."

"RIDING DUEL. ACCELERATION!" **Zeke (8000) / Jeremiah (8000)**

"I'll go first!" Jeremiah drew. **Zeke [1] / Jeremiah [1] **"I set a monster and set 2 cards. I end my turn."

"My turn!" As Zeke drew, Jeremiah's face-down trap lifted up. "During your Draw Phase, I activate _Full Throttle. _Now I get an extra Speed Counter every turn." **Zeke [2] / Jeremiah [3]** "Well I summon _Genex Neutron(1800/1200)! _Neutron, attack his set monster with Neutron Wave!" A white wave of energy blasted the set monster. The monster revealed itself to be a forest-like warrior as it bounced Neutron's attack back at Zeke. **Zeke (7800) **"Looks like _Elemental HERO Woodsman's _to though for ya." Jeremiah smirked.

"I set 3 cards face down and end my turn. During the End Phase of the turn when_ Genex Neutron _is Normal Summoned, I can add a Machine-Type Tuner monster from my deck to my hand. So I add _Genex Controller _to my hand."

"Then it's my turn!" Jeremiah said. **Zeke [3] / Jeremiah [5] **"I summon _Elemental HERO Heat(1600/1200)! _I activate _Speed Spell – Angel Baton _to draw 2 cards and discard 1. Now I activate _Speed Spell – Speed Fusion_ to fuse my _Woodsman _and _Elemental HERO Stratos _in my hand to Fusion Summon _Elemental HERO Great Tornado(2800/2200)!" _A black stream of energy and a green stream of energy merged to create a massive tornado. From that tornado came a gold and green clad warrior with a brown torn coat. "Now I activate _Speed Spell – Mask Change _and send _Heat _to the graveyard to summon _Masked HERO Goka(2200/1800) _from my Extra Deck!" A fiery mask appeared on _Heat_'_s _face as his costume changed into a fiery red and black. "Now their effects activate. _Great Tornado _halves the points of all your monsters and _Goka _gains 100 Attack points for every _HERO _monster in my graveyard." _Great Tornado _shot a crescent blade of wind that encompassed _Genex Neutron(900/600) _as three beams of energy shot from Jeremiah's graveyard slot and merged with _Goka(2500)._

"OK, I've seen enough." Zeke said as his face down lifted. "I activate _Threatening Roar. _Now you can't attack me this turn." A large sound wave shot out from the card and made the Hero monsters cover their ears. Jeremiah's face turned into a scowl. "Well then set a card and end my turn.

"My turn!" Zeke drew. **Zeke [4] / Jeremiah [6] **"I activate _Speed Spell – Summon Speeder!_ Since I have 4 Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. So I special summon the Tuner monster _Genex Controller(1400/1200_)! Next I activate my _Attribute Synchron _Trap Card. When I Synchro Summon it activates a different effect depending on it's attribute. Now I tune _Genex Controller _with _Genex Neutron!"_

_Genex Controller flew up and transformed into 3 synchro gates. The gates surrounded Genex Neutron as he transformed into 4 stars. The stars transformed into a pillar of light as Zeke chanted, "The Trinity of Wisdom, Power and Courage unite and become 1. The great machine hero will light the way to victory. I Synchro Summon Genex Ally Triforce!" As the light dissipated, a 9-foot humanoid machine with a giant blaster with 3 barrels on his right arm appeared and struck a heroic pose. (2500/2100)._

"Now _Attribute Synchron's _DARK effect activates. Now I can summon a monster from my graveyard that's half the level of the summoned synchro. So I summon _Genex Controller. _Now I activate _Triforce's_ ability. Since I used a Light-Attribute to synchro summon him, I can summon a Light-Attribute from my graveyard in face down defense position. Now I release my set monster to Advanced summon _Jinzo(2400/1500)_! Now I tune _Genex Controller _with _Jinzo_!"

_Once more. Genex Controller transformed into 3 synchro gates. When they circled Jinzo, he transformed into 6 stars. As the gate and stars combined into light, Zeke chanted again, "The Midnight Express brings powerful allies to fight with us. I synchro summon Locomotion R-Genex! The disappeared and revealed what can only be described as a train-like Transformer. (2500/2000)_

Jeremiah smirked. "That's pretty low attack for a level 9 synchro monster." "Well he makes up for it by having a kick-ass ability. When he's synchro summoned, I can take control of your strongest monster!. Go, _Forced Hitchhike!" _"What?" Jeremiahyelled as the light from _Locomotion's _core beamed _Great Tornado _to Zeke's side. Then Zeke's final face down lifted. "I activate _Genex Soul! _Now _Locomotion _gains the attack points of the non-tuner monster used for his synchro." A spiritual form of _Jinzo_ flew into _Locomotion R-Genex(3900)_ as he glowwed with power. "Now I activate Attribute Synchron's effect to summon Genex Neutron from my graveyard."

As Genex Neutron appeared on the field, Jeremiah looked at the monster's on his opponents monsters. "_In one turn, he's managed to synchro summon 2 monsters, take control of one of my most poweful fusion and get enough power to take out all my life points."_ he thought.

"_Elemental HERO Great Tornado, _attack_ Masked HERO Goka!" _The hero lifted his right hand and fired a tornado at the masked hero, shattering it. **Jeremiah (7800) **Zeke lifted his arm and pointed at his opponent. "Now for the finale! _Genex Ally Triforce, Locomotion R-Genex, Genex Neutron. Attack him directly and end this duel!"_

_Triforce shot a beam from each of his barrels. The beams collided into 1 big beam. Locomotion R-Genex fired two blasts from each of his hands. And Genex Neutron launched a shock wave from his hand. As the attacks headed for him, a smiled appeared on Jeremiah's face as he thought, "This kid is something else." The attacks engulfed his runner in a big explosion of light as his life points hit zero. _**Jeremiah (0)**

The smoke cleared and Jeremiah stood up from his runner. Zeke stopped right next to him. "Hey. Before you turn me in, hear me out." "OK." "The officer's I took down had it coming. They were part of a corrupt organization that's been around for centuries." "What?" "Have you ever heard of Yliaster?"

"No." "I'm not surprised. They always cover up. Answer me this. What do you think happened to Rex Goodwin?" "I thought he retired." "That's the official story. I known what really happened and those officers tried to shut me up." "Why would London policemen try to stop you from revealing one of Yliaster's secret?" "Because their part of Yliaster. They have a foothold in every major government on the planet." "How?" "That's what I'm trying to find out. All I know is their symbol." A siren was heard from deeper in the tunnel. Jeremiah took a card from his trap card zone and tossed it to Zeke. When Zeke caught it, he saw that it was the Ultra Rare _Radiant Mirror Force_. "What this?" As Jeremiah mounted his runner, an amused smile appeared on his face. "It's the card I had face down." And with that, he disappeared into the night. Zeke was now extremely confused. The police cruiser from earlier stopped next to him. "Where's the suspect?" "He ran off. His runner's top of the line. I just couldn't keep up." "Well alright then. Have a good night then." The cruiser speed away from him.

_As I stood there looking at the card, why wondered, "What door have I opened up? Is this my version of Pandora's box?" _

Zeke placed the card in his deck, mounted his runner and speed off. Meanwhile, Jeremiah stood on a cliff while leaning on his runner. As he looked up at the full moon. He took out a piece of paper. On the paper was the same wisdom knot from earlier.

Non-Real cards:

Traps:

Attribute Synchron

Image: A Synchro Ring with the 6 attribute signs within it.

Stat: Continuous Trap

Effect: When you synchro-summon a synchro monster, activate the following effects due to the attributes od the non-tuner monsters used:

LIGHT: Gain life points equal to the level of the synchro monster x300.

DARK: Special-Summon a monster from your graveyard with a level equal to half of the synchro monster's level (round down if the synchro monster's level is even).

FIRE: Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent equal to the level of the synchro monster.

WATER: Discard from your opponent's hand up to a number for every 2 levels that synchro monster has.

EARTH: Destroy monsters opponent controls up to a number for every 3 levels that synchro monster has.

WIND: Destroy spell/trap cards your opponent controls card up to a number for every 3 levels that sunchro monster has.

Genex Soul

Image: Geo Genex towering behind Genex Gaia

Stat: Normal Trap

Effect: Axctivate only when you synchro-summon a "Genex" synchro monster. That monster gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all the non-tuner monsters used to synchro-summon that synchro monster.

The above cards were created by fellow fanfic writer Colossal Fighter GX. All credit goes to him.

Another hero has arrived. The power of the Vylons take on the power of the Psychics. Next time, Armed and Dangerous.

Please Review. The more you review, the faster the next chapter comes. See Ya Next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Exciting news! I'm currently looking for an artist to collaborate with me on several projects. Basically, I'm looking for someone to draw some of the stories I've posted on this website along some original ideas of my own. If you're an artist or you know someone who is artist, please contact me at kevan . lago gmail . com. I also have a deviantart account named Klag2. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
